


Treasure

by fairynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin in a dress, jaemin says the word “pretty” an excessive amount of times because guess what - he is pretty, mermaid na jaemin, pirate lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynana/pseuds/fairynana
Summary: where jeno discover something a little more precious while searching for treasure.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Treasure

It was something that you don’t go around telling anyone. Not something that you yourself can fully believe even after two weeks have passed. Jeno did not know how he managed to keep it a secret for that long, but he plans to do it for as long as he can.

As he pushes through the trees and can finally see the shore, he peeks his head out and spots what he came all the way here for. 

There the gorgeous creature was, waiting for him on the beach. 

Every time jeno looked at him, he felt like he was hallucinating. The blue hair of the mermaid matched his azure scales on his tail that sparkled in the sun. His tail was sort of wagging like a dog behind him. The drops of water on his pale skin sparkled like diamonds in the sun. his pointy ears adorned with pearls which matched the ones resting around his neck in light pastel pinks, blues and yellows, mixed with some white. His big, icy blue eyes looking around, just waiting. 

This majestic being. An actual prince of the sea. Waiting for a mere pirate to show up. It was hard to believe, but this was real. 

Jeno finally caught his breath and started walking over towards the mermaid. When the gorgeous creature's eyes landed on him, he started splashing the water with his tail, very excited to see him. Jeno’s cheeks immediately heated up a little as he looked at how beautifully the mermaid smiled at him. 

“Hey...were you waiting for me?” Jeno asked, despite knowing the answer, as he sat down on the sand, beside the mermaid. 

The mermaid nodded, eyes wide and sparkly as he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck, which made the pirate’s heartbeat quicken a bit. 

“Missed you human…so pretty,” the mermaid giggled as he started to slowly caress Jeno’s cheekbones with the cold pad of his thumbs. His icy eyes then landed on Jeno’s slightly exposed chest, where his hard pecs were peeking out through the stringy windows of his white shirt. The mermaid pulled the strings with his dainty fingers so that he could see Jeno’s hard and manly chest in all its glory and gasped. 

Jeno felt like he was going to lose his mind. It wasn’t the first time someone had done this to him. He was in fact a pirate, and had slept around with many men and women before, but having such a mystical creature do this to him was different. 

“I like seeing Jeno...Jeno pretty,” the mermaid said and nuzzled his nose against Jeno’s own. 

Jeno felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He wanted to kiss this majestic being, but felt very unworthy of doing so. He couldn’t believe this ethereal being was the one calling him, a mere human and a dirty pirate, pretty. But it did make his chest swell up in pride. 

Was he really falling in love with a mermaid? That alone sounds ridiculous. If the ship crew were to hear something about this, Jeno did not know what they would do. Would they betray their own boss to try and capture this mermaid? Jeno knew how ruthless things got in his world. He knew how cruel pirates could get. He knew, because he was one and the scars on his body were there to prove how he ran alongside danger. And if any harm were to come to this beautiful mermaid because of him, he didn’t know what he would do. He might murder his entire crew. So to keep his sanity in check, and avoid unnecessary mishaps, he tried to keep Nana a secret for as long as he could. He couldn’t risk anything. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Jeno mumbles out, as he pushes the mermaids blue locks behind his ears and the creature grins. 

“Jeno is nice and pretty. Thank you for coming to see Nana.” he says before sticking his tongue out and giving his cheeks a few licks and Jeno couldn’t help but wonder just how much this creature acted like a dog sometimes. Jeno wasn’t even disgusted at this, the mermaid was actually showing him affection and he felt like he was going to lose it.

“So...what do you want to know today, prince?” Jeno asks and the mermaid wonders for a few seconds, humming a cute noise.

“I want to know about clothes! Humans wear pretty clothes! I want to wear pretty clothes too,” the mermaid almost pouted as he played with the strings on Jeno’s shirt and Jeno wanted to coo but held himself back. 

Jeno remembered how they were on this island because they were searching and digging for this treasure in a very old, abandoned castle. He remembered seeing a lot of old but nice clothes in many of the chambers of the castle, which were probably abandoned because of a war that might’ve broken out. 

“I can get you some very nice shirts tomorrow if you’d like.” Jeno smiled and got confused when the mermaid shook his head. 

“No male clothes! Prince Nana likes dresses! Pretty!” The mermaid grins again and Jeno wants to cry. 

“You want to wear a dress prince?” Jeno asked, a bit amused and the mermaid nodded.

“Mmhm! They are pretty and have pretty colors and...f...frills! Prince Nana likes pretty colors,” the mermaid said and this time Jeno couldn’t hold himself back and softly pressed a kiss underneath the pretty creature's eye, who shyly splashed some water with his tail again and blushed. 

“I think you will look beautiful in a dress, my prince.” Jeno said and Nana smiled.

“If Jeno brings me clothes, I will show Jeno how I look as a human...with legs!” He giggles and Jeno pressed another kiss on the corner of his pink lips. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” 

✥✥✥

The next day Jeno steals a whole trunk full of dresses he thought were the prettiest from the castle and brought them over for his ethereal sea prince. When he arrived at the beach, he got confused as he didn’t see the mermaid anywhere. He panicked a little as he ran towards the spot where they would meet everyday and just as he was about to call out the mermaid’s name, a hand wrapped around his waist from behind and Jeno dropped the trunk, surprised. When he slowly turned back, his mouth dropped. 

It was actually the mermaid...but he was standing on his legs now. 

“Oh...my prince?” Jeno turned around and tried to ignore the fact that the boy(?) was completely naked. 

“Hi! Is Jeno surprised? I look like you now,” Nana giggled and Jeno chuckled a little, still not believing his eyes. 

“You can actually turn into a human, huh?” Jeno asked and Nana nodded. 

“I can! Ooh, are these the clothes for me?” He pointed at the trunk and Jeno snapped out of his trance of staring at the sea prince and quickly scrambled to his knees to open the trunk and present him with the clothes. He hurried for his sanity, not because of the mermaid, but he didn’t need to know that. He just wanted him to quickly put the clothes on before his mind wanders elsewhere. 

The mermaid, now a boy, grabbed the dresses and looked at them with extreme fascination, as if he was deciding which one he liked the best. 

“So pretty! Jeno got me pretty clothes!” The boy smiled like the sun. He grabbed a dress and twirled around, holding it against his chest, wobbling a little which indicated he wasn’t that used to being on his feet. Jeno tried not to stare at his plump and cute little ass and bit his lip. 

“I’m glad you like them. Put them on.” Jeno said and Nana gave him a mischievous look.

“Hmm, but Jeno has to pick one for me! Which one would you like to see me in?” Nana asked and Jeno raised his brows. 

“Oh...um...maybe this one? I think pale pink would suit you a lot, my prince,” Jeno says and Jaemin grins, picking up the pastel pink gown, which had a lot of pretty little details in white and some pearl buttons. He did feel like it would suit him best. 

So he quickly put the dress on and asked Jeno to help him button up the back and put on the corset, which cinched his already narrow waist even more and made him look much petite than he actually was. Nana’s abs and muscles weren’t as evident in this dress and Jeno could only be in awe as how this mer- boy before him could look so beautiful in a dress. He had never seen men wear dresses before from where he lived, and he thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad. Who made these rules anyway? 

“Jeno? Hello? Jeno, you lost?” 

Jeno snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Nana in the eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Nana’s very pale cheeks glowed red because of the way Jeno stared down at him. Jeno walked closer towards him and grabbed his tiny waist with his strong hands to pull him closer towards his chest. Nana’s hands grabbed onto Jeno’s big biceps and squeezed a little making Jeno smirk. 

“Prince, you know what you’re doing to me right?” Jeno’s low gravelly voice made Nana shiver as his breath tickled his neck. “If you keep being like this, I don’t think I can control myself,” 

Nana whined at this and slid his hands up Jeno’s shoulders and around his neck, playing with Jeno’s mullet a little. 

“Then you shouldn’t hold yourself back. You should do what you want to.” Nana mumbled dangerously close to Jeno’s lips before pressing his lip against Jeno’s who immediately molded his lips with the ethereal boys soft, pink ones. 

They kissed for a while under the clear blue sky before Nana pulled away. “It's been so long since I’ve been waiting for a human worthy enough to finally court me…” Nana said and Jeno was a little confused. 

“My prince?” He asked and instead of answering Nana playfully pushed Jeno away, lifted his skirt and ran. 

Jeno was a little dumbstruck by the turn of events and finally collected himself before chasing the mermaid-now in his human form. 

After running for a bit he saw Nana enter a cave and he raised his brows. He didn’t even notice the cave was there before and quickly tried to catch up to him. When he finally reached the cave, it looked a bit dark inside and he slowly stepped inside, being mindful of his step. After going in further, he stopped in his tracks when he reached the end of the cave and saw an opening. He walked out of the cave and his jaw dropped. What he saw was a bed in the middle of what looked like a clearwater pool. There was a short wooden pathway leading to the bed on top of a wooden platform, where the mermaid prince was lying down, staring at him with his sparkly eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. He could see that the place was surrounded by trees and flowers and birds chirping above them and Jeno couldn’t believe his eyes. It looked magical. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Jeno gasped and Nana giggled which made the pirate look at him. 

“I’m prettier than the view. Look at me.” The prince looked a bit frustrated and Jeno was about to laugh at him being pouty, but his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the mermaid prince slowly lifting his skirt up to expose his pretty little cock. He started teasing his cock with two of his fingers, pumping it up and down and then shivering in sensitivity. Jeno watched his dick twitch from the teasing and wanted to ravish the prince.

He quickly walked down the wooden pathway and climbed onto the soft bed. Nana’s eyes sparkled and he smirked before letting his skirt fall and sitting up on his knees. Jeno sighed and grabbed him by the neck before kissing the boy breathless. Nana’s hands went up to entangle Jeno’s neck length hair on the back of his head and he pulled lightly, making Jeno moan against his lips. 

“You are Nana’s now, yes you are,” the mermaid boy smiled as he began to desperately tug on Jeno’s pants. The pirate bit his lip before helping Nana take his pants off. The mermaid boy’s jaw dropped when he looked at the size of his length and he whimpered. 

“Nnhh...how will Nana take such a big cock?” He pouted and Jeno smirked at the blue haired boy’s dirty words.

“Mmh, I will stretch you out nice and wide,” Jeno kissed Nana’s neck, while he stroked his angry, red, fat cock. 

Nana hummed a little, shivering from Jeno’s kisses. After a few seconds he took Jeno’s cock from his hands and began to pump and twist it with both of his hands, looking up at Jeno with his bright blue eyes all innocently. 

Jeno cussed silently as he took his shirt off. This made the bluenettes eyes light up, and he latched his mouth onto Jeno’s pec, suckling on his nipple as he worked his hands. Jeno let out loud moans and groans at this, bucking his hips up to match the pace of Nana’s hands. 

“Fuck, baby...ugh need your mouth...fuck!” Jeno moaned out and Jaemin got the hint and unlatched his mouth from Jeno’s nipple, which looked hard and swollen, glistening with his spit. 

He lowered himself so that his mouth was on level with Jeno’s large appendage and playfully mouthed the head, mewling a little. Jeno hissed at this, and fisted Nana’s hair, making him look up.

“Don’t fucking tease...I’m not that patient. I will fucking ruin you, my prince,” Jeno spat and Nana shivered at Jeno’s tone and the dark, lusty look in his eyes that was very new to him. 

Jeno always looked fascinated when he came to see Nana and this was a sight that the mermaid boy had never seen. Jeno’s dark black hair, which would be in a ponytail sometimes, or neatly brushed, looked a bit disheveled now, courtesy of Nana. Nana could clearly see his abs and muscles fully now that he was in his naked glory in front of him. A few chains rested on his chest in between his pecs. He somehow looked bigger and more intimidating like this. He could see some scars scattered on his body which did not make him look less attractive by any means. He even noticed what looked like a tattoo of a dagger surrounded by some flowers on his pelvis. Jeno was gorgeous and everything Nana ever hoped for. 

Jeno had always treated Nana gently since he met him, but seeing this side of him made him want the pirate to treat him rough. So he quickly wrapped his plump lips around the fat crown of Jeno’s cock and sucked and kissed on it, sloppily before slowly starting to take the cock down his throat little by little.

Jeno sighed in content and gently began to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Nana’s throat. The mermaid boy started increasing his pace as he gagged and choked on the cock as the head kept hitting the back of his throat.

“Yeah, just like that…” Jeno grunted as he threw his head back, resting his arms behind his head as he began to thrust his hips faster. 

Lewd and obscene noises filled the open air and drool dripped down the side of Nana’s lips as he bobbed his head back and forth and worked his throat for the pirate’s pleasure. But he was getting desperate too. His own cock was throbbing and he wanted to be filled. So with a few more bobs of his head, he pulled away and Jeno looked down at him, hissing at the loss of contact. 

“Jeno meanie…Nana wants to be pleasured too…” he pouted yet again and turned around on all fours before lifting the frilly pink skirt again, exposing his plump little ass to Jeno. He wagged his ass from side to side before spreading it apart with his hands. “Nana wants to be pleasured right there…” he mewled.

Jeno mumbled out a stream of profanities as he stared at the boy’s pink little whole, clenching around air. He removed the bluenettes hands and replaced them with his own, spreading his cheeks apart with more strength and Nana cried out. Nana felt something cold being poured onto his hole, and turned around to see spit dripping from Jeno’s tongue and onto his hole. The sight made him whimper as he buried his head against the soft bed sheets in embarrassment. 

Jeno started to slowly rub the pink ring of muscles with his thumbs before plunging both of his thumbs inside at once and trying to stretch it. This made Nana scream and his legs started to shake. 

“Gonna stretch you out so good. You’ll take my cock. You’ll take every inch.” Jeno’s voice was gravelly and dark and Nana felt like he had summoned an entirely new side of him, and he couldn’t even complain about it. 

Jeno doved down and started lapping his tongue against the pink little hole, occasionally latching onto it and pressing sloppy kisses. He started inserting his tongue inside the whole and began to tongue fuck the mermaid boy. 

“Ah! F-feels so good! Nana feels so good!” The bluenette cried out as he subconsciously began to push his ass back against Jeno’s mouth. This made the pirate land a few slaps against Nana’s asscheeks as he ate him out, making Nana scream. 

He soon replaced his mouth with his fingers again, using the saliva as a lubricant and started to finger the boy one finger at a time. Nana’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mouth hung open in pleasure at the way Jeno was hitting all the right spots with his slender fingers. 

“Please...oh please...I need you inside me!” Nana cried. 

“Fuck!” Jeno cursed as he sat up and pumped his wet cock. He nudged and rubbed his tip against Nana’s entrance before leaning down to kiss Nana’s nape. “You think you can take it, my prince?” Jeno asked with a mischievous smile and goosebumps appeared on Nana’s pale skin. 

“Yes! Oh please...oh please, won't you fill me up?” Nana whined as he tried to push his ass back against Jeno once again which earned him another slap on his asscheek, turning the pale area bright pink and Nana yelped. 

“Mmm…” Jeno hummed as he spat on his hole again and he pushed all the way inside Nana and bottomed out.

Nana’s eyes bulged and mouth dropped as a strained moan escaped his throat from the sudden intrusion and the size of Jeno’s length. Yes, he had seen how huge it was, felt it heavy inside his mouth but he still couldn’t believe just how big it really felt inside of him. Jeno’s girth stretched him out beyond belief and he felt like if Jeno hadn’t prepped him before properly, he would've passed out. 

The pirate bunched up the dress against Nana’s waist, grabbed his hips and began thrusting deep and hard. The sound of the skins slapping, both of their moans and groans and the birds chirping around them somehow made this situation ever lewder. Being out in the open air, even though no one could see or find them, was quite thrilling for Jeno.

It had been months since he had a warm pussy engulfing his cock, and Jeno felt like he was going to go insane. Comparing anyone else to how Nana felt around him should be a sin, he thought. His walls sucked Jeno in and clenched and unclenched, letting him know how much he wanted Jeno. His wet heat made Jeno’s cock throb inside him because of how good he felt. Jeno never had it so good before and he felt like he was losing his mind as he increased the pace of his thrust, pounding into him animalistically.

Nana had never felt this kind of pleasure in his life either. This is something he had been waiting for, for ages. To find a mate. To be bred. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. 

“Sooo biiig...soooo biggg inside Nanaa…” Jaemin moaned and mumbled out nonsense with his tongue stuck out and drool dripping and Jeno felt like he was missing out on the mermaid boy’s expressions. He wanted to see the pretty boy’s pretty expressions. Wanted to witness the faces he made while he took his cock. Wanted to stare into his gorgeous eyes as he fucked him like a cheap slut.

So Jeno pulled out and flipped him around like a rag doll. Nana yelped in surprise but immediately clung onto Jeno’s shoulders. Jeno felt like the dress was getting in the way so impatiently moved his hands to somehow undress nana and threw the dress into the freshwater pool around them, earning a displeased whine from Nana. 

“I’ll get you prettier dresses,” Jeno said before spreading Nana’s legs and pushing into his gaping hole again. 

This time he could see the boy's cute little body under him. Nana definitely had abs from all the swimming but his body still looked small and petite under him, making Jeno want to ruin him and mark his pale skin with pretty bruises. This heavenly creature was gorgeous and all for Jeno to treat however he wanted to. 

He couldn’t help but want to keep Nana all for himself. Wanting to steal him away like he did with everything else. Make him his possession. 

“Ahh! J-Jeno! Slow down...fuck! Ooh!” Nana dug his nail against Jeno’s back as the pirate railed inside him while sucking and biting all over his neck and collarbones. 

“Oh fuck...I can’t...you feel so good around me! You’re mine. I’m gonna make you mine forever.” Jeno groaned, slapping his hips against Nana’s ass, stroking him deep, hard and slow as if he was desperate to make a point. Jeno’s chains dangled over Nana’s face and his hair covered his eyes making him look very attractive to the mermaid boy and he rolled his eyes back. 

“You idiot...of course I’m yours...why do you think I brought you here? Hng...ah! Humans are so stupid! Mmhh! Jeno!” Nana cried out and Jeno wasn’t in the right mind to even listen to what Nana was saying. Too focused on mumbling all the possessive words he had for Nana.

“Nana...fuck I’m gonna cum...gonna cum inside you,” Jeno shouted and heat pooled inside Nana’s stomach. 

“Yes! Yes, please! Fill my little cunt with your cum...I love it! I love it!” Nana screamed.

Jeno cursed and buried his head against Nana’s neck before sloppily thrusting and pouring his hot cum deep inside his hole. Nana’s cock squirted out ropes of cum as well with the feeling of his walls being painted with Jeno’s thick nut and he cried out. 

They both stayed panting heavily, with Jeno still buried deep inside him as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Jeno pulled out and brushed Nana’s blue strands of hair away from his face, so he could take in his ethereal beauty. 

Nana’s cheeks were flushed and he was glowing and gave Jeno a lazy smile before cupping his face in his palms. 

“I waited so long for that. I waited so long for a mate. And now, I finally have you.” Nana caressed Jeno’s cheeks and the pirate could not really hide his confusion. 

“Your mate, my prince?” Jeno asked, finally regaining his sanity. 

Nana rolled his eyes and sat up making Jeno pull away and sit up too. Nana quickly straddled Jeno and sat on his lap and looked at him with his big blue eyes that looked like it carried the whole ocean inside. 

“Jeno...the treasure you came searching here for? It's me. You found me. You found your treasure.” Nana said and pressed a chaste kiss against Jeno’s lips. The pirate still looked very confused and Nana couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Let me explain. I am prince Jaemin of the Aquanether. Yes, I am a mermaid but we may choose to live on land too if we wish to. And I have always wanted to live above water on a castle with my own lover one day,” Nana said as he brushed back Jeno’s long, black locks behind his ears. “I have always waited for the perfect mate to come and make me his. I swam to many islands and many shores to spread news of a treasure in this Island, in order for a capable man to seek out this place, because this place isn’t easy to find.

“The castle you saw earlier? It's enchanted. It's our castle above water. Not many are even able to find the castle. But you did. You are also the only one who actually found me and did not want to cause me any harm or try to capture me, Jeno. You protected me and wanted to keep me safe. You looked at me like I was someone special, and not something that you could capture and exploit like a few have tried to before.” Nana looked a bit sad as he said this part and Jeno’s heartbeat quickened as he heard the story and his arms subconsciously wrapped around Nana’s waist and held him closer. 

“Nana…” Jeno began, but Nana, who came to be known as Jaemin now, pressed his fingers against his lips to shut him up. 

“Shh...Nana isn’t finished yet.” He smiled sadly, “Jeno...I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to stay with me. Live with me in that castle. I know I sound selfish. But I want to be married wearing a pretty dress like the human’s do. I want to build a family on land like the human’s do. I want to do it all with you. You don’t have to accept me, I know it's foolish of Nana to ask you to leave everything for me...but if you do wish to stay with me, you will have a whole castle to yourself, a lot of wealth and you will be the new ruler of the Aquanether alongside me.” Nana bit his lip and he shyly played with the chains against Jeno’s chest.

Jeno just sat there processing everything for a while. It was all too surreal. It was a lot to process but who was he kidding? There was a mermaid who could turn into a human sitting on his lap right now, who he just had sex with. And now he just learned that he stumbled across a whole enchanted kingdom which he could be the ruler of, if he accepted to leave everything behind and accept to marry this mermaid prince. 

Jeno was overwhelmed. Before meeting the mermaid prince, the life Jeno led was dishonest. He had no parents and really no legitimate family that really cared for him like that. But he did gain wealth by becoming a pirate and leading a cruel and hard life before this moment. After he met Jaemin, it was as if the enchantment of the island worked his magic on him too. He did not want to accept Jaemin’s offer because he told him that he would be the ruler of a magical kingdom or have immense wealth, but he wanted to accept Jaemin’s proposal because he was in love with him. 

Jeno softly grabbed Jaemin’s hands and pressed a few soft and gentle kisses against his knuckles, before looking into his eyes again. 

“My prince...there's really been nothing that's been too important in my life. I was always looking for a purpose or a sign to be better, but I always seemed lost before I met you. Now that I’ve known you, even if you hadn’t offered me a whole kingdom and just simply asked me to stay with you, I would’ve accepted in a heartbeat.” Jeno smiled and pressed a kiss against Jaemin’s cheeks making the bluenettes nervous expression disappear completely and a big bright smile replacing it. 

“Jeno! You will really stay with me and be my king?!” Jaemin asked in delight and the pirate grinned at how adorable this beautiful creature really was. 

“I really will, my prince.” 

✥✥✥

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo its me again just reposting my works from twt dont mind me 🤧 thanks for reading and feedbacks are always appreciated c: ♡


End file.
